


Fight Me

by AlexandrianSight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Imagine your OTP, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandrianSight/pseuds/AlexandrianSight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After suffering an injury from taekwondo, Ruby is admitted to the hospital. She then proceeds to embarrass herself in front of a very cute nurse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of fluffy AU based off of a tumblr post I saw.
> 
> Read Time: Approx. 5 minutes

Based off of [this post](http://officialcadbane.tumblr.com/post/121299145514/ohsebs-ohsebs-ohsebs-my-nurse-just-came-in)

 

I groaned and rolled over in the hospital bed, lifting a nearby pillow and covering my face. It was too damn bright in here; how was anyone supposed to get any sleep? Sure, it was only three in the afternoon, but come on. Hospital patients sleep all the time, right?

I quickly returned to laying on my back when the soreness in my stomach became too painful to lay on my side. I had to admit that it was my pride that hurt more, though. The fact that a green belt had managed to land a kick right in my gut was humiliating, to say the least. I was a red belt, and supposed to complete my promotion test next month.

I let out a sigh that came out sounding like another groan. I pulled out one of the pillows from under my head and added it on top of my face with the other one. Still not enough. I glanced at the stack of pillows on the chair next to my bed. Maybe if I reached far enough…

I couldn’t reach it, and I grumbled at how short my arms were. I gave up, letting my hand dangle off the side of the bed. I hated this. I hated how easily I had been beaten. I hated how long it would take me to recover. And I especially hated how goddamn bright it was in this hospital.

Just then, I heard someone open the door and walk into my room. I shifted slightly so that I could see past the pillows. It was Pearl.

“Heyyy, Ruby,” she said cautiously in a quiet voice. “How are you feeling? Oh,” a look of realization struck her face. “Are you asleep? I’m sorry, I’ll just leave and come back- ”

“No, Pearl, I’m not asleep,” I grumbled, my voice slightly muffled from the pillows. “I’m trying to be, though.”

“Oh, okay,” she said hesitantly. “I’ll just…I’ll go.” She went to leave, but turned back to face me. “Is there anything you need?”

My dangling hand moved to point at the pile of pillows on the chair. Understanding, Pearl took all three pillows and placed them at my side. Without another word, she left.

I vaguely wondered if I should’ve been nicer to my friend, but I was too tired and pissed off to care. I picked up the pillows and arranged them in a mountain-like formation over my head, then settled in for a nap.

 

* * *

 

 

Some time later, I woke up feeling groggy. Unable to go back to sleep, I sat up as much as my injured stomach would allow and rearranged the pillows. They were still a mountain, but now I could see out from beneath it. I checked the time on the clock across from my bed. Five. I’d slept for about two hours.

After sitting there for a few moments, the prick of annoyance returned. There was nothing to  _do_. My room didn’t even have so much as a TV in it. What did this stupid hospital expect me to do all day, lay here and decompose?

Someone knocked on the door and immediately entered. I eyed the person, who turned out to be a nurse. She had long, blonde hair that was in a thick braid down her back, along with long bangs that had to be parted in order for her to see. She walked around my bed, where my EKG monitor was, and took down notes based off of it. She noticed that I was watching her, and gave a friendly smile.

“Don’t worry, I’m just here to check your vitals,” She said kindly.

“Fight me,” I muttered from beneath my mountain of pillows, still vaguely pissed off.

She gave me a perplexed look, then giggled, moving a couple pillows aside so she could see me better. “Maybe later.”

I continued to stare her down as she finished her task and left. As the door closed, it registered in my mind that she was actually kinda cute.

 Through the night, that nurse didn’t return to my room. Instead, different nurses always came in. I was slightly disappointed, since she was the only one who responded to anything I said. At the same time, I almost didn’t want her to come back, getting nervous whenever the door opened. I was a bit embarrassed by what I’d said to her. Just a bit.

 

The next morning, I woke up after nine and struggled to eat the breakfast they’d given me, since my stomach was being uncooperative. As I was finishing up, the door opened and someone walked in. Not paying attention, I was taking a sip of water when I heard a familiar voice say, “Good morning.”

I panicked, managing to swallow the water instead of spitting it out or choking on it. Blushing furiously, I glanced at the same blonde nurse from yesterday, who was taking notes on my EKG instead of watching me embarrass myself again. Watching her intensely, I tried to think of something to say, or some way to apologize for being rude to her yesterday.

She turned and noticed me staring at her, then gave a friendly smile. Flustered, I panicked again.

“Fight m- ” I suddenly started coughing uncontrollably, causing her to rush over to help me. She supported my back and tried to get me to drink some water. I got control of myself, but was now even more embarrassed. My face was red, partially because of the coughing fit and partially because of how humiliated I was.

The nurse smiled again. “I can’t fight you. I know you’ll win,” she said, patting me on the back in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. Instead, it just made me more flustered. She then walked out briskly, her braid swinging behind her.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, I was supposed to be released in the evening. My stomach was still bruised, but none of my internal organs were injured and I was capable of walking, albeit very slowly. The same nurse didn’t show up all day, and as the time drew closer to when I would be released, I felt a growing disappointment.

About an hour before I was to be released, the door opened and the nurse walked in, holding two cups of coffee.

“My shift just ended, and I thought you might like some coffee to celebrate your last day here,” she said with a smile.

Blushing again, I made no move to take the coffee from her, so she placed it on the end table next to my bed. She waved a friendly goodbye as she walked out the door.

“Ugh!” I flopped backwards on the bed, cursing myself for being so awkward and rude. That nurse was nothing but nice to me, and I bet she thought I was the rudest patient she’d ever had. After a few minutes, I sat back up and reached for the coffee she’d gotten me. It tasted unfamiliar, and I turned the cup around to see if it was some flavor I hadn’t had before. Instead, I found a note scribbled on the back:

 

_Fight me?_

_555-7652_

_~Sapphire_

 

I felt heat rise to my face again as I read the message. I reread it a few times, making sure it was really there. Pearl walked in and asked if I was ready to go.

“Uhm, I still have some forms to fill out,” I said absentmindedly, eyeing the pile of my effects on a chair near the door. “Can you hand me my phone?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I only have minimal knowledge regarding taekwondo and slightly better knowledge of how hospitals work, so I apologize for any mistakes in either of those respects. If anyone who is more educated on either matter wants to correct me, feel free to say something about it in the comments! 
> 
> If you're interested in keeping up with a series I'm writing, if you liked this and want to know if I post anything else like it, or if you just like following people, feel free to follow me at alexandriansight.tumblr.com


End file.
